


[026 Balm] Right Hand / Left Hand

by flirtoptionthree



Category: Hataraku Maou-Sama! | The Devil Is a Part-Timer!
Genre: 100 Multifandom Challenge, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 20:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flirtoptionthree/pseuds/flirtoptionthree
Summary: Lucifer complains his way into a back-rub.





	[026 Balm] Right Hand / Left Hand

Lucifer waited until Maou's little red dot was tucked safely in the MgRonalds before rolling away from his computer to implement phase one of his plan. "Alciel," he whined pathetically, "there's something wrong with my back."

Alciel didn't even look up from the dishes, "I suggest stretching it out by wiping down the floor."

"That will make it worse. I need to loosen up," he widened his eyes beseechingly, a wasted effort since Alciel hadn't turned around and had instead started staring upwards like he was hoping for some sort of celestial intervention: not a move Lucifer would have expected from a demon. "I really need a massage. I can't work like this."

"Absolutely not."

Lucifer considered the top of Alciel's head, "I guess I could hire someone to come give me one, since I can't go out. I wonder if there's a fee for short notice emergencies. Actually, I might need to go black market, you know, for their discretion. Or should I just get one of those electric shiatsu chairs. Then we wouldn't have to worry about a masseuse recognizing me. I think I could get a payment plan in monthly installments, what do you think?"

Alciel spun around and threw his rag down so violently dishwater hit the ceiling. He stripped off his rubber gloves in a single smooth motion. Lucifer wiggled in pleasure, "Will you groom my wings, too? They're getting messy."

"Very well," Alciel growled. He made to stalk over but there were only three steps separating them so it wasn't a real success, but Lucifer gave him props for trying. He knelt at Lucifer's side, "turn over."

Lucifer eagerly flipped onto his stomach. He heard Alciel sigh, then the demon was straddling his thighs. He started at the neck, pressing on either side of Lucifer's spine, moving down Lucifer's back deliberately. He worked with an unhurried professionalism. It was extremely soothing, Alciel put off heat like a furnace. Lucifer was half asleep when he took him by the wrists and bent his torso back in a satisfying, spine cracking stretch. It would have been the perfect moment to issue some threat, a uniquely disadvantageous position for Lucifer, but Alciel pushed him down into the floor and got off him.

He heard him step over toward the kitchen and back to his side. "Wings." When Lucifer glanced up, Alciel looked bored--a marked improvement over pissed-off--and had a jar of generic-brand lotion held loose in one hand.

Lucifer turned and shook out his wings. Alciel set to oiling up the feathers and picking out the dead parts that kept them from lying flat. He worked efficiently. Soon Lucifer's wings were gleaming.

When he was done Lucifer made his move, "You know, we could use that lotion for something else."

"You know," Alciel said, capping it, "we could just cut off your head, then we wouldn't have to worry about your back problems."

"That would make it really hard for me to use the computer."


End file.
